Face Your Fears
by SilverSwirls
Summary: Everyone has fears, and this Halloween our characters seemed to be faced with many of their own. Most of the time fears are just in the head, but it doesn't seem to have turned out that way our characters, as they're faced with the terrifying reality of monsters and situations they thought couldn't ever happen to them.
1. The Boogeyman

**I think this is the first Halloween based fic I've posted on this profile, so yay! I missed it last year, but I've been working on this for a while now. This is just a collection of short, spooky stories, and most of them are just AU's that don't have anything to do with the actual show plot. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

Yu had been lying in his bed just staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Despite spending a good chunk of the night trick or treating with kenta and Tithi, Yu just couldn't get himself to fall asleep. He was reluctant to admit it, but he was scared. Earlier that night he'd had a little run in with Kyoya, who at the time wasn't in the mood for any games. So, once Yu began to pester the Leone wielder he retaliated rather quickly. Taking advantage of it being Halloween night Kyoya had snapped one simple phrase to get the boys to settle down.

" _If you don't settle down and start behaving then the Boogeyman's gonna visit you tonight, and he won't be happy!"_

Of course, at the time Yu had just rolled his eyes and listened to Kyoya's stories of the legend that was the Boogeyman. Stories of how he'd hide under your bed and await the right moment to reveal himself. He'd look like your definition of fear and terror and he'd watch you, he'd watch you to see if you were misbehaving. And if you were, he'd make sure you wouldn't again. He'd bite off your toes or fingers if they happened to hang off the bed. Of course Yu didn't believe that! At least, at the time he didn't. He'd gone about the rest of his day forgetting those ridiculous tales, but the moment he turned his lights out for bed they seemed to flood back into him, and his mind helped to embellish the already spooky stories.

And now, there he was, wide awake after being sent up to bed over an hour ago. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling at the glowing stars stuck up on it. They glow pale green and didn't really do anything terms of lighting. Yu had tossed his blue comforter so that it hung half way off the bed. The blond rolled onto his stomach and looked over his floor. It was messy, as expected from a child's room. His Halloween costume had been thrown onto the floor, destined to wait to be picked up for days. He also had a fair share of toys strewn about the room. The most prominent being the large setup or plastic dinosaurs recreating Jurassic Park, something that had been sitting out for over a week.

The room had been dead silent until a slow scratching on the wooden floor's could be heard. The young male almost fell out of bed as he'd jumped at the unexpected sound. Yu rolled a pair of emerald eyes and jumped up to throw his door open to reveal the culprit. Confusion washed over his being, there was nothing there? He could hear Tsubasa downstairs cleaning up for the night, but nothing that was making the scratching sound was in sight. This lead to more confusion as the noise hadn't stopped either. In fact, the noise was getting louder. Yu tried flickering the light on, but nothing happened. Was the power out? No, it couldn't be, he could see lights from where Tsubasa was working. Yu jumped back into bed, leaving the door open, and sliding under his covers to grip them tightly. He hoped he'd just fall asleep and forget about the childish fear creeping into his head, but he couldn't.

Yu squeezed his eyes shut as he hear the squeak of his door as it was slowly pushed closed. He was too scared to open this eyes. He could sense a shadow looming over him and he yelped, rolling off his bed to crawl under it. He closed his eyes, a slight weight climbed onto his bed, causing him to go wide eyed. He spotted the flashlight by his side and took it, flickering it on with a deep breath. He had to face this! It was just a figment of his imagination, and once he proved to himself this was all silly nonsense then he could just go to bed. But just as he'd bubbled up all his courage he felt something on his back. A claw like hand slowly trace down his back and caused him to shiver with a set of goosebumps forming. Yu shrunk in his spot, taking a few deep breaths before rolling from under his bed and directing the flashlight towards his bed. He scratched at the sight, dropping the light.

It was stick thin with long, spider like limbs. Long arms and legs and thin body. He wasn't sure what it was, man or animal? Both? It's legs were like twigs perched on the headboard of the bed, knees bent slightly and an clawed arm resting on one knee. Yu's eyes trailed up the creature, looking where it's head should be. Instead there was a simple burlap sack. Through the sack Yu could see a pair of ugly, dull horn poking form it, curving at the ends. He could also see a grinning mouth full of pointed teeth like triangles. And it's eye's were on him. Red, beady eyes that watched him from the holes badly cut from the sack.

Yu opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Slowly Yu forced himself to back away, but his leg hesitated as long as the monster's "eyes" were on him. "Wh-what are you…" He spoke in what barely passed for a whisper.

It tilted its head, leaning forward to come face to face with Yu, then it spoke one simple sentence. It was short, and it's voice was gravely and lowly, almost distorted in Yu's ears. "Me? Isn't it obvious?" Yu's heart pounded against his chest as he felt a new set or tears filling his eyes. "No? What a shame, I guess I'm not as well known anymore." Yu almost felt sick. "Well, Yu, I'm the Boogeyman!"

Almost on cue Yu screamed. He mustered out a scream that seemed to go unheard by Tsubasa downstairs, and fallen on closed ears outside. His screamed only seemed to echo off the walls of the bedroom, leaving him completely locked and trapped with the self proclaimed Boogeyman.

 **The research and stories I read about this will keep me up tonight a three AM, but that's okay. Anyways, this is the first short chapter to this very mini series I'm posting for Halloween. Of course, i;ve procrastinated and didn't post this last week like I wanted too, but that just means chapters are going to posted pretty quickly starting tomorrow, as I just a few rough drafts to polish up and post for this fic.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all tomorrow with a few new chapters. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Buried Alive

When Kirron awoke with a headache and not nearly enough room for him to stretch out completely, he knew something was wrong. He had stirred awake slightly sore and hurting, trying to get his foggy mind to recall what exactly had happened. _Right_ he recalled, he'd been out with his friends spending Halloween night having some fun. Even though, some rude offhanded comments made about the girls had prompted a fight with the guys who'd started things. He must've been knocked out or something during or afterwards judging but the stinging bump present.

Kirron attempted to kicked his legs, thrashing about in utter panic tearing through his being. He breathing increased rapidly as he realized just where he was. He was in a small space with barely enough room to move. It was a box. A wooden box that was only a bit longer than he was. Closed off spaces, especially something as small cramped as this was never something he could cope with as well. It was probably his worst fear.

Kirron pressed his hands against the top of the box and prayed that it would open with ease, but as luck would have it the top appeared to be weighed down pretty well. Another thing he'd came to notice was the fabric tied around his eyes. Kirron's breathing hitched as his hands found the rough wood above him. He squirmed, trying to stretch out further, but found himself unable too. His head turned, trying to shake the blindfold that covered his eyes off. He couldn't get it off that way, and attempted to reach up and pull it off, but he struggled to move. He couldn't get his panic breathing to settle down even though he tried his best to. He felt sick spread through his body, nervousness eating at his stomach.

He banged against the top of the box. This wasn't funny at all. Whoever did this was going to get it. Kirron's knee jerked up as well, slamming against the top. His struggle was cut short rather quickly at the sound of one barely audible noise and feeling on the top of his hand. The light sound of dirt crumbling through a small hole in the top could be heard as Kirron ceased all struggling and frantic breathing. He felt the coolness of dirt on his hand and his heart sunk. Was he really underground? Buried alive? He tried to get the thought out of his head, but he couldn't possible shake the feeling. "Let me out." He spoke lowly with a panic in his tone. "Let me out! Someone!" He knew no one could possibly hear him.

Finally Kirron shifted in a way to allow him to tear the blindfold off and dig his phone out of his pocket. He turned it on, the screen illuminating the darkness of the box. He felt wetness pooling in his eyes. Besides his draining battery, he had no service. Kirron took a deep breath, despite freaking out on the the inside, he tried to clear his mind and think of a way out of here. Of course, he really saw no way out. That was until he heard a voice from above. He must not of been down all that far, as he heard the sound of a concerned female's voice. It was a voice he recognized.

* * *

"Kirron? Come on! Where are you?" Emily had been walking for around ten minute by now. "You know I don't the forest! Why'd you make me come out here?" The sandy blonde called out for her boyfriend, whom she'd received a text from an hour or so ago telling her to meet him here for a little surprise. Of course she'd refused at first, but his messages had grown more and more persistent as time passed.

Emily had never liked the forest that sat only a few blocks away from her home. Ever since a little incident of ending up lost in the large forests that were outside her childhood home she'd always been hesitant going into them. Yes, she was scared of getting lost, but she was also frightened by what could be in there as well. Kirron knew all of this, so whatever he wanted her to meet him in here for better be spectacular.

Emily halted in her tracks and pulled her phone out to text the white haired male, but her messages didn't seem to want to go through. She sighed, pulling the black scarf she'd stolen from her closer as she shivered. The cool autumn air was nipping harshly as her and she just wanted to her back to her car and go home to get back to her horror movies and bowl of leftover candy. Spending Halloween in a forest wasn't really the ideal night for her. Emily hummed slightly as she felt her phone buzz in her hand. Unlocking it she found a new message, though it wasn't from Kirron. It was from an unknown number.

 _I see you made it, but where is Kirron?_

Emily rolled her azure eyes. It had to be Jasper playing one of his Halloween pranks on her again.

 _I know it's you Jasper. Are you with Kirron? Tell him to get out here and take me home!_

 _Just look down, he's been there the whole time. Have fun finding the key…_

Emily rolled her eyes. _Fine, I'll play along with you guys._

Emily looked towards her feet, finding that the earth had recently been dug up. She tipped her head to the side, did they expect her to go digging in the middle of the forest half past twelve? Despite not wanting too the blonde got onto her knees and did so. Once she cleared away most of the loose dirt she came across a locked box, she gave a look of confusion, did they seriously put some elaborate prank together just to scare her. She knelt down, hand finding the lock keeping the wooden box sealed. "Emily? Is that you there?" She nearly fell over at the startling sound of a male's voice.

"K-Kirron?"

"I knew I heard someone! Emily please let me out of here! I can't take being in here anymore!" She could hear the panic in his voice, it was real. Maybe this wasn't some conjoined prank set up by the boys.

"Where's the key?"

"Key?"

"It's locked!"

"WELL FIND IT AND GET ME OUT!"

Emily nodded to herself, knowing full well that her boyfriend hated being contained like that, she hoped she could find the key soon and get him home. She jumped up, telling Kirron to wait another moment.

 _Here's a hint, go forward until you find it. Remember, I'm watching you._

Another text from that number. Emily shrunk a bit, worry settling in her stomach. She was quickly strode forward, stepping through leaves and twigs looking for anything that even closely resembled a key. Whoever this was could just be sending her on a wild goose chase, but she really didn't have any other choice. She needed to get Kirron out!

The large tree hadn't been very far, that's where she noticed the shine of a small key dangling from the branches. She looked around, swearing that she'd heard something. Emily had to climb up the thick trunk of the large tree in order to reach the key, but she she did so she felt it. She felt the tight grip of a man's hand on her ankle and she screeched, her other leg instantly coming down to bash into their face. Her hand gripped the key as she slipped down the tree's trunk. She fell onto the fog covered ground, next to the figure she'd kicked only seconds ago. She trembled at the sight of the masked man. He was large, far larger than her and he was clearly stronger. Her eyes focused on the knife gripped in his hand and she scrambled to get up and run.

If this was a joke, then it certainly was a terrible one. Though, by the way he masked figure chased her she had a nagging feeling that this was no joke. She stumbled a bit through the rough forest floor. Just get Kirron and everything will be better, she told herself.

Emily screamed as she felt her body being tackled to the ground. The key went flying from her grip and a ways away from her. She panicked, fighting back, but knowing that she wouldn't possible make it to Kirron.

Screams filled the eerie silence of the forest that night. Kirron was left to worried call out to the female, only to receive no definite answer. Eventually he was left with silence besides the sound of dirt being piled back onto the locked box.

He had no idea why Emily had grown silent, but it brought a sick feeling to his stomach. He was still stuck in that box.

* * *

"Damn." Jasper muttered as he looked over the dark form of Emily's house. "She's not home!"

"I guess you can't prank them this year." Oliver shrugged as he looked down at the coffee in his hands.

"Man, I had a really good one planned too."

"Mhm." Oliver payed no mind to his friend. "Hey, who's that over there?"

Jasper looked down the street, the large figure of a man approaching. "I don't know. Just some weirdo walking around the streets, let's get outta here before he gets too close."

"Scared?"

"It's Halloween, I'm not taking an chances. Come one, let's get back home." Oliver looked back to the man one more time before being pulled away by Jasper.

The man walking followed them. In his hand the golden shine of a small key, the same one Emily had retrieved, swing in his grip. He brought up the female's phone from his pocket. He found the contacted entitled Jasper and sent on simple message.

 _Meet me and Kirron in the forest as soon as possible! You have to see what we found!_


End file.
